


Resfeber

by marlo_zart



Category: No Fandom, OC Universe, Own universe - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Im doing this to have somewhere where to put my OC ideas, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, a group of very morally ambigious people, amputee character, queer, so queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlo_zart/pseuds/marlo_zart
Summary: A group of unlikely characters are united by one thing, money. This group of criminals are commissioned to travel around in time to retrieve ancient objects and sell them in the future.
Relationships: Alecto Lagos/Kei, Delma Rovoa/Saloni Dandekar, Freira Avamo/Neo Adonan





	Resfeber

In the beginning, Freira was alone.

In a way, she had always been alone. No one else to fend for but herself. 

And then she found them. 

And it was as if they had been with her since the beginning.


End file.
